


you're too competitive for your own good

by danlester (isaacmclahey)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i still suck at tagging, idk - Freeform, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacmclahey/pseuds/danlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((basically there was a jumpcut in a gaming video that i felt could use a dose of my overactive imagination, so this is a quick drabble regarding the tin foil incident))</p><p>"Hey, you can <i>cut</i> people with tin foil!"</p><p>"Really?" Phil asked, his eyebrows slightly raised and his tone disbelieving, before rubbing his arm over the edge of the tin foil determinedly, as if to prove a point.</p><p>(<i>The point being that, no, you obviously cannot cut people with tin foil. Honestly, Dan</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're too competitive for your own good

"Hey, you can _cut_ people with tin foil!"

"Really?" Phil asked, his eyebrows slightly raised and his tone disbelieving, before rubbing his arm over the edge of the tin foil determinedly, as if to prove a point.

( _The point being that, no, you obviously cannot cut people with tin foil. Honestly, Dan_.)

"Ye-yeah, okay, okay, right- go like this-" Dan split his two fingers apart in front of him in a horizontal peace sign, and motioned for Phil to do the same, but one look in the blue eyes opposite him told him that it wasn’t going to happen.

"Uh, no, I’m not doing it like that."

There was a millisecond of a pause before Dan dropped his hand onto the sofa and gave Phil a look, communicating with just a glance that he thought Phil was being a bit pathetic, but not moving back to pick up the controller again.

"Don’t give me that look!" Phil poked Dan’s side in a sign of mild protest, pushing the tin foil out of his flatmate’s lap as he did so, a slight pout sneaking onto his features. "There’s a reason I don’t trust you enough to do that."

Rolling his eyes, Dan simply shuffled in his seat so he was leant into Phil for a few seconds, before leaning back out again, resting his head on his shoulder for the precious moment they could afford to waste.

"Fine." He mumbled, slightly grumpily, picking up his playstation controller again, fiddling with the buttons a little, "Which bit was next?"

Before they restarted the official recording, Phil leant forward, waiting for Dan to turn to look at him, and then pressed their lips firmly together in a quick - almost reassuring - kiss, before pulling back again, smiling, and hooking his ankle around Dan’s off the bottom of the screen.

"Time to bask in your winnings." Phil half-grimaced, pulling the (surprisingly heavy) woodern board a bit closer to them for easier access. "Ready?"

The small smile on Dan’s face as Phil was doing this would only be realised by the elder male later when he was editing, but it was worth it nonetheless.

"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever do the thing when u finish a fanfic where u just remember that dan and phil are actually real people and this is suddenly kinda of super creepy
> 
> mmm ye oh well


End file.
